Fiore DeRosa
Fiore DeRosa is an antagonist in Bravely Default. He is the Leader of the Bloodrose Legion and is the bearer of the Red Mage asterisk. Appearance and Personality He is 38 years old and has red hair, a small goatee with a long red coat covered in rose-like fabric with red gloves and dark blue jeans with red rose patterns down the side. He sees women as tools to achieve his ends of rising up the ranks. Story Among the Anticrystalist forces that countered Eternia, Fiore had a good friendship with Qada and Erutus Profiteur as the three formed an alliance to make preparations to take over the established Duchy. After becoming commander of the Bloodrose Legion, Fiore is sent by the Eternian forces to corrupt Florem. However, DeRosa secretly plotted to overthrown the Duchy using the research he conducted with Qada to wipe out Florem. For this, with their older sister as his proxy, DeRosa has Mephilia Venus and Artemia Venus provide poisonous ingredients from the realm's most sacred animals while he abducts certain women to be subjected to the perfume he devised that would make the women fall madly in love with him, the process of which involved using his special perfume on one victim and then extracting samples from the victim in order to make more perfume and repeat the entire process over again in order to achieve his desire which is to rise among the ranks by deliberately targeting women who had connections and could help further his position and wealth. However, DeRosa's dandy attitude catches the attention of Ringabel whose investigation results with Edea Lee using Sage Yulyana's Bravo Bikini to get DeRosa's attention. But by the time they found her, Edea was under DeRosa's influence before being snapped out of it as they defeat him. In the second world, the party confronts DeRosa as he tries to cover up his actions to have permitted by Braev Lee. However, with the exception of Edea, the group knew DeRosa's experiments were not acceptable to the Duchy's leader. In the fourth world, DeRosa meets with Qada and Profiteur in the Eternian Command Center's dungeon to enact the scheme to use a specially made virus to wipe out the Duchy leadership while presenting himself and Profiteur as heroes. However, warned by Einheria, Edea and her friends take out the three and lock them in a cell. By then, Alternis arrives and reveals that their conspiracy has been revealed by members of the Bloodrose Legion and they will remain in the cell until Braev Lee delivers their sentence. In Battle As a Red Mage, Fiore uses Black and White Magic with his "Revenge" abilities which gives him extra BP whenever he is attacked. Fiore can also charm his opponents, with Edea charmed at the start of the battle and he can charm various characters at any given moment. However you can give Edea a certain item to wear that will nullify the charm status altogether from the very start of battle leaving you to focus upon Fiore. Etymology Fiore means "flower" in Italian. The surname DeRosa is also a common Italian surname meaning "pink", derived from the Latin word Rosa which means "rose". Trivia *He shares his Japanese voice actor with Weiss the Immaculate. *He shares his English voice actor with Kadaj and Papalymo. Category:Bravely Default stubs Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Villains Category:Red Mages